


Rough Night/一夜仓皇

by BostonAndSchwerin



Series: Capriccio [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, NYC Setting, One Shot, obikin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BostonAndSchwerin/pseuds/BostonAndSchwerin
Summary: Perfect, always prideful contract killer Obi-Wan Kenobi never thought one day he would let his target escape right in front of him, and only, because of an innocent prostitute. Frustrated, but also impressed by how good looking this little troublemaker was, Kenobi decided to forget his miserable mission temporarily, and maybe have a fun night with this beautiful young boy called Vader, until he realized things didn’t turn out the way he was expecting...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Capriccio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057535
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Rough Night/一夜仓皇

01

Rockefeller Center，2am。

他看见男人提着手提箱从他视野内走过，因活生生而傲慢，大步流星地绕过滑冰场，径直走向那辆黑色林肯车，JCB6521，他的手提箱里，面值500的成沓欧元钞票加上账户的现金流动，算上汇率的亏损，大约有2300万美金。

Obi-wan握紧了拳头。

虽说他向来不是急于求成的主儿，毕竟擅长等待时机是作为优秀杀手的职业素养，但今天也算天时地利，交易发生在他的家门口和眼皮底下，正常的情况下，现在那个牛皮手提箱应该在他的手上，而他自己包里裹尸袋应该装在林肯车后车厢才对。

此刻搅了局的人还和他坐在同一个长椅上，其实也不算坐着，那身高大概有6英尺的男孩是屈膝蹲在了长椅的另一头，双手抱着膝盖头又枕在胳膊上，男孩毫不在意地直视着他，就那么近乎静止不动，除了实在太冷的时候，他会把双手凑到嘴边呵气，然后可怜巴巴地磨搓几下。

“如果我不说话，你准备盯着我到冻死在这里为止吗？”Obi-wan因自己的问题率先笑出来，天时地利的狙杀任务，他怎么也没想到，阻力会来自一个有点执着的站街男孩。

半个小时以来，他第一次正经八百的转头看向旁边人，即使他的余光有够精准，但直面眼前的人，他还是颇为有兴致的挑了下眉毛。

好巧不巧，正中他喜欢的类型。

破洞牛仔裤，那种看起来是从中国城淘来的黑色夹克，卷发蓬松凌乱，眉眼...大概是他所见过的最好看的眉眼，现在因为他的问题同样带上笑意，男孩从椅子上爬起来，往他这边靠过来，和他腿贴着腿地坐下。

哦，还有股非常劣质的玫瑰香水味。

“我没地方可去...”无辜地眨着眼睛，看向他又看向地面，手却攀上他的大腿，“然后我看到了你，我在想，也许我今晚能去你那里住一下，嗯...Sir？”

“Ben...”Obi-wan接话。

“Vader...”男孩抿抿嘴唇，“看在人道主义的份上，Ben？你自己也说呆在这里也许会冻死的...”非常恰时的，Vader吸了吸鼻子，就好像如果在这里冻感冒也是他的责任一样。

可怕的是，他竟被撩拨地有了兴趣，Vader的可怜都是装的，他听得出男孩语气里势在必得的自信，吃定他的口吻，Obi-wan伸出手捧住男孩的脸仔细端详，他用指腹摩挲着面前人的眉毛和眼眶，想着这样的脸当然不会露宿街头也不会有人拒绝，事实上他觉得如果Vader是个勤快的，每天都在上东区找活儿的职业选手，那么用不了几年，他甚至可以自己在曼哈顿买间房子。

“说说吧，一晚上是多少钱？”

值得补充的是，由于Vader有意无意的介入，他的暗杀任务被暂停，由此他丢掉了120万美元的佣金提成。

“500...我什么都可以做。”

那就是共计120万零500美元的一个晚上，可得物尽其用了，Obi-wan笑了，当即压住男孩的后颈，抬起头吻了上去。

“成交。”

02.

Radio City Music Hall，1am。

他被突然的手机铃声吓了一跳，他怀里被他勒住脖子即将断气的男人就势再次挣扎起来，他毫不客气的用手肘冲男人的头敲过去，在怀里的人短暂晕眩的间隔里将耳机打开。

“你最好是有十万火急的事情，Ventress。”

“我天，你还没有搞完啊，真抱歉。”耳机里的女人虚假地回应着，语气夸张得像个百老汇的演员：“那我待会打来？”

“你他妈的给我说正事...”Anakin咬着牙说，将怀里的男人拖进男士洗手间的隔间，看着他垂着头坐在马桶盖上，Anakin将上好膛的手枪抵住男人的脑门。

“我们的人在Rockefeller Center有个交易，凌晨1点半，据线人说Jedi派了杀手去给我们添乱，帕尔帕廷要你过去帮个忙，你知道的，顺路而已..”Ventress听起来显得毫不在意：“小case，不需要杀人，想办法让交易成功，再拿到Jedi那位杀手的信息就行...”

“这听起来不像个小case，Ventress...”

他的身上一身的血味，他的子弹在当下的任务里几乎用尽，只剩一颗，他的脚还崴了一下。

分神的间隔，他面前的男人重新清醒过来，从不知道什么地方抽出了一把小刀，直冲着他腹部捅了过来，Anakin眼疾手快的侧身，避开要害，那刀在他的腰侧划开一个口子，他在疼痛的刺激下兴奋起来，一脚将男人揣回马桶上，双臂扼住男人的脖子。

“两件事...”Anakin压低声音，凑到男人的耳边，“第一，我需要幕后人的名字，第二，我的西装是Givenchy的高定款，我小心保护了一个晚上，但你刚才把它弄脏了...”

“帕尔帕廷新送你的那件？你惨了，Skywalker。”

“Ventress，你他妈闭嘴。”

双臂不断施力，他看着男人的脸重新变得青紫，于是终于败下阵来，说话气若游丝：

“Obi...Obi-wan Kenobi...”

“很好。”

Anakin满意的笑出来，随即拧断了男人的脖子。

“我能不去么？”他站起身，撩开衬衣查看腹部的伤口，实在浅的可以，但他西装破了，衬衣沾上了血，那让他厌恶的皱起了眉。

“你知道答案的，甜心。就算你断了胳膊断了腿也得去。”女人似乎心情很好，“1点半，Rockefeller Center滑冰场西侧，看着我们的人拿着东西上车，黑色林肯，JCB6521。”

他没有回复，耳机只剩下电话被挂断的盲音。

阻止杀手的方法是他在路上想到的，原因来自路边一个向他吹口哨的站街男人。

Anakin被拉住手的时候迅速打量了面前的男人，男人谄媚的表情让他灵机一动，冷漠地，他掏出西装口袋里的手枪指着男人的头，要求与他交换身上所有的衣服以及配饰。

“别说出去，懂吗？”在街角换上破洞的牛仔裤和黑色风衣，他用枪敲了敲男人的脸，满意地看着对方带着惊恐的表情频频点头。

“对了，你有香水么？”

“...什么？”

“你们应该都有那种刺激欲望的香水吧？”

“哦..是的...”

“把那个也给我。”

他将男人递给他的小瓶香水以相当可观的剂量喷洒到全身，味道突兀而廉价，熏得他自己都有点恍惚，但鲜血的味道得以掩盖，Anakin学着男人的样子扭了扭脖子，顿觉自己在忸怩作态的方面颇有天分。

他甚至在离开之前给了那个被吓到脸色发白的可怜男人30美元的小费，求他把他的衬衫西装送到laundry去洗一下，是真的很贵的衣服呢，他学着一般性交易工作者的语气向男人提出请求的时候，他看见对方再次目瞪口呆地应声点头。

凌晨1点20分，他穿着小自己一尺码的地摊货变装，带着一身妖冶的玫瑰香气到达Rockefeller Center的滑冰场，找到Jedi派来的杀手并不困难，有鉴于这个时间还会穿戴整齐拿着大尺寸手提袋的正常人几乎找不到，锁定目标简单，麻烦的是后续的展开要得当而符合逻辑，开战可能性要降到最低，他只剩下一颗子弹了。

抬手整理了下头发，清清嗓子，Anakin朝着目标人物走过去，白种人，金发，年龄三十岁中段，身高5’10’’，并不太像美国人，在脑子里过滤着关键信息，他让自己走起路来的胯骨摆动幅度加大，他知道目标人物已经看见了他，所以机警地转变路线，往滑冰场一侧的长椅走，Anakin跟在后面，冷风顺着牛仔裤的破洞飕飕灌进去，他骂了一声娘。

金发男人装作若无其事地坐在了长椅上，像个刚下飞机来纽约办公的商业精英，有虚伪的优雅。反正大家都在演戏，谁撑得久一点谁就赢了，Anakin皮笑肉不笑，一脚踩上长椅的另一头，抱着膝盖蹲下，下巴支在在手臂上。

他希望不会用到那颗子弹。

03

Rockefeller Center，2:15am。

Obi-wan以为他或许需要解释自己为什么在凌晨穿戴整齐的出现在这里，但Vader似乎先于他有了通畅的独到见解。

“你是英国人，Ben。来这里做生意么？我猜你刚到纽约，拉瓜迪亚机场，对吧？”

“...是啊，有那么明显吗？”

Vader点点头。

“你的口音很性感，Ben，所有人都会喜欢这个。你今晚住在哪？”

我本该拿着数不清的钞票回到我上西区的公寓，小子，Obi-wan挫败地想着：“...四季酒店。”

“啊，East 57th Street，很近，我们可以走过去。”Vader愉快地说。

作为省心的聪明人，Vader的好奇心少得可怜，莫名的，有种过分淡然的违和感，又或者，来自Obi-wan的生性多疑。Vader并不是他买来共度良宵的第一人，Obi-wan在脑海中搜刮着以往经历里的过客，即使他们多数也都漂亮妩媚，却没有谁能够真的昂首挺胸地与他并肩而行，不卑微不造作，近乎对自己的职业引以为豪。

他不是不想要怀疑，可Vader的举止作风不像是掺了假，除却外表可见那些廉价的服装与扑鼻的劣质香气之外，他还看见若隐若现，Vader胳膊上的好几个圆圆的微小伤疤，Obi-wan知道那是烟头烫过的痕迹。

“你的腿怎么了？”Obi-wan盯着男孩脏兮兮的匡威鞋问道，有好几次，他看见Vader因大跨步而吃痛的皱起眉。

“大概上个客户把我操得太狠了。”

Vader笑着说，不加思考，毫不在意，Obi-wan有被空气噎到的感觉。

“...你一直都这么坦荡么？”

“什么？”

“关于你的职业...”

“哦...”

Vader停下，转过头看着他，还佯装思考了几秒，才缓缓说道：“毕竟做我们这行...”男孩哼笑一声，身体往前倾，嘴唇贴近Obi-wan的右耳：

“第一次是崩溃，认为自己堕落，却别无他法；第二次是接受过程，因为无法否认肾上腺素激增的兴奋；第三次至往后，就只剩麻木的享受罢了...”

鼻息搔着他敏感的耳侧，离开之前，男孩轻轻咬了他的耳垂。

Obi-wan有些愣怔。

大概他好巧不巧，花重金，有幸结识了这行业里的，最乐观主义者。

“嗯...Ben？”

Obi-wan回过神，Vader已经往前走了几步，正回头玩味的看着他。

“你在想什么？”

想着我的任务可以延后，而那笔失掉的佣金会回来，所以遇见你总归不是坏事，Obi-wan的嘴角上挑，走近Vader，他用手指勾起男孩耳鬓的卷发，用指腹揉搓把玩：

“原谅我非常扫兴地想了一秒工作上的事，你刚才跟我说了什么？”

他问，Vader随之脸红起来。

“我说，我们要在便利店这里停一下，我要去买点今天晚上需要用的东西...”

“你不习惯随身带那东西么？”

Vader摇头，“如果你没有找到客人，身上却带着那种东西的话，你会对不能让它物尽其用感到抱歉的。”

第一，你不会找不到客人，Obi-wan想要反驳，第二，这理论滑稽荒唐又可笑，还间歇性的让他想到了自己包里的裹尸袋，他会为空荡荡的裹尸袋感到抱歉吗？真够蠢的，但Obi-wan因为这样的想法而不可抑制地笑出来。

“你有...嗯...比较偏好的味道吗Ben？”Vader边往便利店走边回头问他。

“看在上帝的份上，只要不是你身上的那股玫瑰味。”

他甚至主动开起了玩笑，Vader再次脸红起来，随后一路小跑的钻进便利店。

活力而年轻的小坏蛋，跑起来像瘸着腿却撒了欢的小狗...

Obi-wan好笑地抓了一把头发，往口袋里摸烟。

同时，他的手机响了起来。

“嘿，Cody...”

肩膀和头夹住手机，Obi-wan将手里的香烟点燃。

对方显然是被他声音里的愉悦吓了一跳，连忙清了清嗓子。

“...你听上去挺开心的，老大...”

“所以你最好也说点开心的事给我听。”

停顿一下，Cody再次清起喉咙：

“我很抱歉，Kenobi，今晚我们Music Hall的交易失败了...”

有一点烟灰不稳地坠落下去。

好心情到此为止，Obi-wan抬起眼，便利店里，Vader双手插口袋，乖巧地排着队，恰好是开在声色场所门口的便利店，这个时间，收银台前还有相当可观的长队。

“到底怎么回事？”他压低声音，重新变得警惕，转过身去面对马路。

“...我们的人根本没看到交易伙伴，来赴约的是个Sith派来的小子，只知道叫Anakin Skywalker...”Cody叹了口气：“Echo和Fives都被他杀了...”

Obi-wan闭上眼睛。

一个晚上，老天，他在一个晚上丢掉了两笔生意，损失了将近500万美元。

“我们的人被杀，交易失败，你却只能告诉我个名字是吗？”

Obi-wan咬着牙问。

“我很抱歉...”

“一个小时以内，我需要Anakin Skywalker的详细资料发到我的手机上。”

也许他的语气过分有震慑力，电话那头，Cody推脱不是，一时间不知道怎么接话。

“Ben！”

应声转身，Obi-wan看见Vader推开便利店的门，笑嘻嘻地冲他跑过来。他下意识的将手机从耳边拿开。

“...但我听线人说，Sith那小子看起来不过二十岁出头，1点10分从Music Hall离开，走路的时候有点跛...”

那是他挂断电话前听到的最后一句话。

04

Four Seasons Hotel, East 57th Street，2:50am。

可以确定一个人身份信息的几种方法，通过指纹，指甲，头发，虹膜，或者...

他在房卡刷开房门的一瞬间将Ben拽进屋里，甜蜜地吻了上去，他看得出他的杀手朋友在那通电话之后心情降至冰点，带上了有点拒人于千里之外的严肃表情，但他真的没好心到照顾敌人的情绪，继续唇齿交缠，Anakin双手伸向Ben的衣领。

“Vader，你很急。”

“而你很生气，我做错了什么是吗？”

他问，Ben还在吻他，热切而激烈，带着明显的怒意，充满掠夺性。少见的，Anakin甚至觉得自己也被撩拨了起来。

“你没做错什么，大概你只是太贵了。”接吻的间隙，Ben的嘴唇略过他的脸颊，在他的耳边咬着牙说道。

Anakin不懂这句话的意思，500美元很贵么，他甚至不知道行情也忘了问；但进行到了这一步胜利已在望，他只需要在享乐过后将一些带有Ben基因的液体交上去，不会有人好奇中间的过程，或者只有Ventress会，他可以打发过去。

他可以做到的，他有信心，他甚至在便利店的后门扔掉了自己那把贝瑞塔。

在Anakin回过神来时他已经被Ben推搡着压躺在了床上，接着是第二个吻，而这次的比较温柔；他杀手朋友的金发垂下来搔着他的脸侧，Ben太沉得住气了，Anakin在啃着对方胡子的过程中这样想，将手指插进了Ben汗湿的金发里，他用手掌托住Ben的脸，强迫对方停下来与自己对视。

“你知道，嗯...你可以开始脱我的裤子了...”咬住下唇，他充满暗示性的眨眨眼睛，看到Ben因此而呵呵笑起来。

“不急的，甜心，先告诉我今天为什么出来的那么晚...”Ben俯下身吻了下他的额头：“今天见我之前你在干什么，总不会是接完一单又来找我吧？”

不完全错，预料之外的问题让Anakin的大脑出现了短暂的空白：“...嗯，我上夜校，做完作业才出来的。”

不是特别合理的说辞，也不是他必须有义务解释的部分，但好在Ben还算买账。

“你学什么？”

“...音乐。”

“很适合你，”Ben笑着说，看起来特别满意他的回答，男人用右手扣住他的下巴，仔细端详着他的脸：“你甚至可以抹上发胶，穿着燕尾服混进朱莉亚学院的纨绔子弟堆里，你会很合群，但仍然是其中最好看的一个。”

终于，像是享受够了语言上的调情，Ben伸手下去，一个用力解开了Anakin的皮带，而同时，男人的电话开始疯狂地响了起来。

“别去...”Anakin在自己反应过来之前双手拽住了Ben的衬衣，他半挺起身，头埋进男人的肩膀，语气黏腻地挽留，“谁会在这个时候有太过重要的事呢？”

但Ben已经伸手拿到了手机，男人看着来电显示勾起嘴角：“很抱歉，甜心，但我猜这确实是很重要的事。”一只手温柔地将他推回床上，Ben在看见他重新陷入柔软床垫的同时冲他眨眨眼，‘等我一下’男人用唇语说，随后转身径直走向客厅。

埋怨他太贵，却一挥手开了总统套房的，他矛盾的杀手朋友。挫败地躺在床上，Anakin觉得眼皮打架，而Ben的电话打起来没完，离得太远，他什么也听不见。

叹了口气，他从床上爬起来，将破了洞的牛仔裤重新整理好，对抗着全身都在叫嚣睡眠的困顿细胞，Anakin朝客厅走去，他骂了一次Ventress，又骂了一次帕尔帕廷。

Ben似乎打完了电话，Anakin走进客厅的时候，男人正在角落的吧台用开瓶器开酒，听见脚步声抬起头来冲他笑：

“Hey，我以为你睡着了...”

怎么可能，Anakin在心里翻了个白眼，踢着拖鞋蹭过去，下巴埋进Ben的颈窝，他的手伸进Ben的上衣...

“你真是个着急的小伙子，是不是？”

“我只是觉得现在可以第一轮的延长赛了...”

他说，Ben冷哼一声，接近笑声。一个用力，男人转身扼住他的双臂，大力将他撞在了身后的冰箱上。

背后传来闷响，Anakin吃痛地皱眉，忍不住弯下腰，动作幅度太大，他感觉到自己腰侧的伤口被挣开，血向下流，滴在他的牛仔裤上。

“我说了，我们不急...”Ben仍旧是好脾气地笑笑，将红酒半满的高脚杯朝他递过来：“先尝尝我找到的好东西，我不知道四季酒店的品味有变得那么好...”

Anakin接过酒杯，再一次地被拒绝，他气得想要骂人，而Ben则是慢条斯理地也为自己倒上一杯，眯起眼满意地呷了一口。可怕的耐心和出乎意料的持久战，Anakin抹了一把脸，腰侧的疼痛感正在加剧他的烦躁，举起酒杯，他仰头咕咚咕咚灌了几口。

“哦，老天，慢点喝，Anakin...”

就在那时，他听见Ben在不远处调侃，男人的声音里充满笑意：

“这可是柏图斯，上等中的上等酒呢...”

05

Four Seasons Hotel, East 57th Street，3:30am。

十五分钟前，Obi-wan接到了Cody的电话和一份堪称详细的个人资料，他的朋友确实在规定的一个小时之内完成了任务，这是他整个晚上为数不多感到满意的时刻。

当下他没能有过分的精力仔细研读那份pdf格式的资料，但首页的照片已经验证了他的猜想，Anakin Skywalker，一个比他的认知里，更体面更光鲜更漂亮得惊艳的Vader，褪去了他在意的那种违和感，男孩穿着纯白色衬衣和裁剪精致的黑色西装，金发在阳光下闪闪发光，Obi-wan几乎跟着照片里的人一起笑起来了。

如果不是，这位漂亮的小混蛋，一手毁了他收益500万美元的两笔生意的话。

“哦，老天，慢点喝，Anakin...这可是柏图斯，上等中的上等酒呢...”

Obi-wan故作调侃，低头喝了口酒，右手插在西裤口袋里，将他的枪安静地上膛。

果真，他的五百万男孩在第一时间就意识到了不对，Anakin低声骂了一句，瞬间将高脚杯敲碎在了料理台上，拾起最大的一块尖锐碎片朝他刺过来...

Obi-wan在那之前举起枪，抵在了Anakin的脑门上。

“我才刚说过...”Obi-wan假意崩溃地重复，“这是上等的酒，你太浪费了Anakin...”

对方显然没有他的兴致，胸口起伏，Anakin随着他的枪慢慢退回到冰箱前面，同时小心地观察着周围，似乎在寻找突破口。

“真狡黠...”他低声笑，把枪又往前指了一点，男孩的头抵上冰箱，喉结动了一下：“你在Music Hall杀了我的人，却不让我杀你的人，是不是不太公平呢，嗯？”

话至此，他看见Anakin惊讶地低头看向他，有些不可置信：“Obi-wan Kenobi？”

他点头，Anakin的表情又紧绷了点。

“我猜第一次我们都没能好好自我介绍。”

右手举着枪，他用左手轻巧地解开了男孩衬衣的前两个扣子，头埋过去，Obi-wan吻了男孩的锁骨。

“你还想要第二轮么，噢不对，第一轮的延长赛？”

“操你的，Obi-wan。”

“说真的？我以为你想要的是反过来的那一种...”

他往后退，做作地眨眨眼，露出受伤的表情，Anakin毫不留情地怒视着他。

视线交汇对峙，终于，在他算好的时间里，男孩的眼神开始失焦，睫毛扇动。

“老天...”

Obi-wan见势将举着的手枪优雅地放下，觉得自己的肌肉有点酸痛。

Anakin抬手扶住脑袋，勉力撑起眼皮，却舌头打结：“...你在...红酒里面放了什么？”

他耸耸肩：“毒药...我猜？”

男孩垂下头，拼命咬住下唇，Obi-wan不确定对方有听见自己的最后一句话，因为下一秒，Anakin就身体前倾，不偏不倚地瘫倒在了他身上。

将人暴力地扔回床上，Obi-wan松了一口气。怎么人看起来很瘦却有这么重，他在心里抱怨，抬手活动了下酸痛的肌肉，随后爬上床，跨坐在了Anakin腰上。

他把手枪重新拿出来，手指掐着Anakin的嘴，他让男孩将枪口含在嘴里。

身下的人毫无知觉，睡颜也仍旧漂亮，但他一枪下去，Anakin就会脑袋开花，任谁都辨认不出了。

真可惜，Obi-wan因这样的想法手抖了一下。

他甚至在坐电梯上来的时候就想好了逃跑路线，酒店的入住手续用的是假名，他在走路时有意垂着脑袋别过脸，因此需要破坏的摄像头不超过三个；他可以伪装成是Anakin举枪自杀，然后不沾上一滴血的全身而退。

他是个优秀而专业的杀手，尽管今晚的某些时刻，Anakin让他短暂地忘了这点。

真可惜。

Obi-wan又一次把枪上膛。

他几乎就要扣动扳机了，紧绷精神直至腿侧传来的温热打断他的节奏。Obi-wan低下头，瞥见他的右腿内侧，西裤上鲜红的一片。属于Anakin的血。

很久之后，卡萨布兰卡的汽车旅馆，被他称为爱人的Anakin Skywalker在他怀里笑嘻嘻地讲起自己身上每道伤疤的历史时，Obi-wan才想起来同Anakin解释当时为什么竟然头脑发热的放过他一命。

将手枪放到床上，他从Anakin的身上挪下去，带着点莫名的好奇心，Obi-wan将男孩的衬衣逐个扣子解开...

血来自Anakin左面腰侧的一道伤口，似乎本来不算严重，却因为刚才的打斗又撕扯裂开，不断有鲜血涌出来。

但这不是最令他震惊的部分。

Anakin的身上，有数不清的伤疤。Obi-wan注意到，男孩的胸口上，有看起来曾经险些致命的，他知道、是弹孔留下的圆形印记。除此之外还有纵穿几条肋骨的陈旧鞭痕，以及腹部一道道来自各种型号的匕首所留下的狭长伤疤。

Obi-wan从未见过任何人有如此多的伤疤，他自己没有，Cody，Echo和Fives也都没有，即使他们在理论上说算得上是同行...而资料显示，Anakin Skywalker不过只有22岁。

他忍不住用手指去摸，有些疤痕还凸起的很厉害，是新留下的；有些只靠手已经摸不出来，应该有些年头了。

丑陋不堪；杵在那里，又像是一个个的奖章，证明他们的所有者曾经挣扎着长大，在每个危险里幸存，忍痛，然后痊愈。

又千辛万苦地走过来。

像被刺痛一样地别开视线，Obi-wan看向Anakin的脸。

因沉睡而显得平静无辜，比刚才看起来更年轻的脸，在不断的失血中变得苍白了不少。也许甚至不需要Obi-wan亲自动手了，他只需要把Anakin扔在这里，幸运的话，男孩会在清洁工下次查房之前因失血而休克，再一点一点慢慢死掉。

只是问题在于，Obi-wan不确定他现在是否想要这么做了。

凭他的认知里这样辛苦走过来的人生，不该这样有个这么荒诞的收场。

叹了口气，他走到厨房，将自己的手提包拿进卧室。

手枪扔进去，他把随身携带的小型药箱拿了出来。

“第一次是崩溃，认为自己堕落，却别无他法；第二次是接受过程，因为无法否认肾上腺素激增的兴奋；第三次至往后，就只剩麻木的享受罢了...”

25岁时，为了给好友复仇，Obi-wan第一次杀了人，那之后他有一整周吃不下饭，躲在不见光的屋子里，他为自己的堕落感到恶心...

为Anakin包扎伤口的过程中，他意识到Anakin其实指的是杀手的职业，那让他有了近乎诡异的强烈共情，让他忍不住猜想Anakin是出于怎样的原因才走上了这条路。

也曾崩溃过吧，也觉得自己恶心吧？

但那之后他因这种才华而被赏识，有了通过嗜血而兴奋的体验，从接受到享受，后来他变成了杀手。他杀了很多人，赚了很多钱，很少失手，很少怜悯，从不心软。

直到今天。

Obi-wan将纱布系上了结。

很久之后，他会知道，这只是Anakin让他无数次破例中的第一次，他们为彼此破例，对彼此救赎的刚刚开始。

他给男孩盖上被子，再次吻上Anakin的额头，他让自己的嘴唇停留的久了一点。

“下次见吧。”

我想我知道怎么找到你。Obi-wan露出一个不为人知的笑容，弯腰提起手提包，他头也不回地走了出去。

-FIN-


End file.
